Spinel
Spinel is the main antagonist of the 2019 Cartoon Network animated television film Steven Universe: The Movie. She is Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz's former best friend of the Homeworld Gems, who was abandoned by Pink in order to turn Earth into a colony for Homeworld. After realizing Pink wasn't going to come back to her and after hearing about Steven Universe, she decided to destroy Earth, all organic life, and everything Steven loves. She is voiced by Sarah Stiles. Appearance Spinel has a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of pigtails. She also has three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara. Her clothing consists of a dark magenta top, puffy hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high boots. Overall, her appearance is similar to that of an old-fashioned cartoon. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest, cut in the shape of an inverted heart. Personality Originally, Spinel had a goofy, fun-loving personality, being Pink Diamond's best friend to the point of being clingy. In stark contrast to her original personality, upon being abandoned — and learning that Pink is gone (and that Steven has taken her place) and of Pink's other friends — Spinel is bitter, full of resentment towards Pink Diamond, Steven Universe, and all of their affiliates. History Previously belonging to Pink Diamond, Spinel was abandoned by her for thousands of years, left waiting alone in the garden. After 6,000 years of waiting, Spinel finally had gotten news on what has become of her Diamond. She learns that Pink Diamond no longer exists and had given up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven. After learning this and also realizing the fact that her Diamond abandoned her, she changed her appearance and swore vengeance on Steven and Pink's "new friends". Later on that same day, Spinel arrived on Earth on a massive injector, that she then injected into the ground. As the injector began filling the ground with poison, Spinel began to fight against the Crystal Gems and poofed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl in the process with her Gem Rejuvenator. Furious, Steven manages to grab hold of her weapon and poofs Spinel with it as well. After the battle, Steven brings the poofed gems (including Spinel) to the temple where he learns, after the Crystal Gems had reformed, that they have lost their memory. Not too long after this revelation, Spinel reforms too and acts oddly friendly and playful towards Steven, calling him her new best friend. Throughout the movie, Spinel would follow Steven everywhere he went and would "help" him get his friends' memories back. While doing so, she would also try to play with him, but never got to chance to, due to him being too focused on helping his friends. After helping Amethyst, Steven and the other remaining Crystal Gems learned that the only one who can stop Spinel's injector is Spinel herself, but in order to do that they need her to remember who she is and since Pearl is the only one who seems to know her, the group decides to help her next. That evening, Spinel would join Steven and the other Crystal Gems at the Abandoned Warehouse, where they would try to get Pearl to regain her memories by listening to a song written by Sadie Killer and the Suspects ("Disobedient"). When that didn't work, Steven figured out that the only way Pearl would be able to think for herself, as well as regain her memories, is if her owner "disappeared", just like Rose did. In order to do just that, Steven fuses with Greg (who Pearl thought was her owner) and forms a new fusion named, Steg. Steg then sings a song ("Independent Together") that helps Pearl remember who she is and later duets with him (as Opal). Although the song had succeeded in helping Pearl, it caused Spinel to see that Steven cares more for his friends than her. Upset, she flees to Pink Diamond's Garden, where she tells Steven the story of her past as well as her abandonment, causing her to return to her former self. Steven, feeling bad for Spinel, befriends her and brings her back to the Gems and Connie, who, after initially being wary, agree to let Spinel help Steven in deactivating the Injector. Upon deactivating it, Spinel is once again hurt by Steven's reaction. She then claims that he only needed her for the Injector, and did not want to be her friend. Thinking he will betray her as his mother did, she resorts back to her old behavior and attacks Steven, this, however, causes Garnet to regain her memories as well. Spinel then retreats to the top of the Injector and is soon followed by Steven, who then tries to talk to her. This further infuriates her, causing them to fight, until it becomes apparent she has lost her motivation to destroy him and regrets her actions up until that point. Steven, now fully reunited with his powers, comforts her and claims she can start fresh with new people to be her friends. The Injector then explodes due to the battle, and Steven saves Spinel by entrapping her in his bubble alongside him. Steven then attempts to comfort her again, as Spinel decides she has created too much damage and must leave. The Diamonds then arrive, ready to confront Steven about where they will live and Steven introduces Spinel to them, thus giving her the new friends he promised. Spinel then says goodbye to Steven and leaves Earth with alongside the Diamonds. Powers and Abilities She presumably has all the powers of a normal Gem. * Elasticity: Seemingly looking like an old-fashioned cartoon, the unknown Gem's attack patterns and movements are akin to it as well. She is extremely elastic and malleable, able to stretch her limbs and torso to great lengths and inflate body parts to strengthen her attacks. She uses this to increase the range of her attacks, able to reach enemies from a distance. She can also coil her extended limbs to form a spring with an inflated fist at the end. Though, this could just be a specialized or subset skill of the normal Gem ability of Shapeshifting. Relationships Pink Diamond Spinel was Pink Diamond's playmate and "best friend". Created solely to entertain Pink, Spinel considered herself to be Pink's best friend, and for a time, the two were inseparable. However, they gradually grew apart as Pink yearned for more responsibilities and more maturity. Oblivious to this, Spinel continued to attempt to entertain Pink, her attitude now seeming more immature in comparison. She also became clingy; upon Pink's allocation of Earth as her colony by the Diamonds, Spinel was intent on joining Pink on this new endeavor. Very reluctant to allow Spinel to join her, Pink created a "new game" in order to get rid of her from her side, in which Spinel should wait for her return in the same spot, and never move. Spinel obliged and waited over 6,000 years for Pink's return. When Spinel finally realized that Pink had abandoned her after watching Steven's announcement on the Diamond Communicator, hurt and sorrow consumed Spinel, resulting in her taking on her current form and hunting down Steven to take revenge on Pink. Pearl To Be Added... Steven Universe To Be Added... Garnet To Be Added... Amethyst To Be Added... White Diamond To Be Added... Blue Diamond To Be Added... Yellow Diamond To Be Added... Quotes Gallery Spinel_(Steven_Universe) 02.png Steven_Universe_The_Movie_teaser_1.png|Spinel shown in the film's teaser. Steven-universe-movie Spinel.jpg|Spinel appearing in the official poster. Best friend Spinel_by_Koo.png Spinel Happily_waiting for Pink Diamond.png Spinel Happily_wondering for Pink Diamond.png Spinel know Pink Diamond_doesn't_exist_now.png Spinel sad.png Spinel Back story.png Trivia *In gemology, spinels represent positivity, wealth and happiness. *It is unknown why Pink abandoned Spinel after instigating the rebellion. There are two possible reasons for that: Pink completely forgot about Spinel as she focused on the rebellion or she left Spinel behind as an act of mercy from the horror of the Gem War. Navigation Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Aliens Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cataclysm Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Brainwashers Category:Nihilists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mischievous Category:Symbolic